Perks of an Angel boyfriend
by UKTVaddict2013
Summary: Story is set in Dean and Cas's teenage years PS: the scenes with Meg and Cas and Dean and Gabe takes place at the same time.


Dean and Cas are walking home

"What?"

"You know there's a surprise party don't you"

"Yes, but I'll act surprised"

Dean turns the key in the door and everyone shouts surprise

"Oh my God...I'm surprised"

"(Whispers) Oscar worthy" says Cas sarcastically

"Oh Jenny, Tammy, Andrew, Jimmy thanks for coming

Dean hugs each in turn

"Benny...your here?"

"Yes"

"(Whispers) of course"

Benny hands Dean a drink

"(Whispers) cause I'm invisible

"What?" asks Dean

"Nothing" replies Cas

"He's lost his marbles again"

Cas gives Benny a dirty look

"Who's talking to you?"

Benny gives Cas a dirty look

"Ok that's enough...Cas, can I have a word?

Dean and Cas go outside

"Here"

Dean gives Cas a bottle

"Dean I don't want...

"Just drink it"

Dean sits

"Listen, are you and Benny gonna argue every time we meet?"

Silence

"Cas, look you're both my friend"

"(Sighs) you know this has happened before with one of us not trusting the other's friend and then coming round later" recalls Cas

"You talking about Meg? I would n't really use the words coming around when describing her"

"I guess he's...ok I mean he did save your life"

"Good, sorted"

They start to walk back inside. Dean stops and turns to face Cas.

"You know Benny can never come between what we have...wow that sounded straight in my head"

Cas looks confused

"Never mind...Cas you're my best friend that's never gonna change"

Cas nods an ok

"Where's Meg these days?" asks Dean

"She...

"Talking about me?" interrupts Meg

"Great" whispers Dean sarcastically

"I'm glad to see you"

Meg greets Cas with a kiss

"So I'll see you two inside then"

Still kissing

"Yea" Dean goes back inside

3 days later

Dean raises a fist

The door swings open

"Let's go"

Gabe drags Dean out the house

"Where we going?"

"I told Cas we'd make ourselves scares give him and Meg some alone time"

"Does he even know what that means?"

"I'm sure Meg will tell him"

Dean stops at the door looking at Cas

"Come on"

Gabe drives to the nearest bar Howards

"2 beers please, love"

"Coming up" Says the waitress

The barmaid walks away

"Gabe, I'm not old enough to drink"

"Don't worry they never check ID in here...Ooh 3. O clock" Gabe motions behind him with his eyebrows

"She's alright I guess"

"humm"

"What?

"Just something I've noticed"

"Which is?" asks Dean

"That was the 6th hottie we've seen and you haven't battered an eyelid" Replies Gabe

"Gabe, what you think is a ...

"How bout the fact that before whenever someone made a remark about you and a certain brother of mine being a gay couple you would make a, just smelt something funny face now you smile"

Meanwhile back at the house

Meg and Cas kissing on the couch. A few seconds later he pulls away

"I can't"

"Give it a minute"

Cas looks at her

"I kidding, Cas"

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright...do you think maybe you're...

Meg looks at him with an eyebrow raise

"Because I don't want to have sex with you that makes me gay"

"Yes" replies Meg bluntly

"Of course that makes sense to you"

"Also because you can't get a certain someone out of your head"

"Dean and I are just friends" He tells her

"It's funny how you knew straight away I was talking about him"

"Lucky guess"

Meanwhile back at the bar

"You're wrong"

"Hey" greets Cas

"That was quick"

"Nothing happened"

"I'm gonna...get another round"

Gabe goes to the front

"Actually that's not totally true"

"You want to talk about it" asks Dean wishing the answer to be no.

"We kind of decided to split up"

"You ok?

"Actually, yea"

1 week later

Dean opens the front door

"Hi" greets Cas

"Hey you're here"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss movie night

Cas enters and sits on the couch next to Dean

"What are we watching?"

Cas looks around

"We're alone?" asks Cas

"Sam's gone to the shop"

Silence only the sound of the telly can be heard

Dean switches it off

"I was watching that"

"Cas, I need to tell you something"

"Ok"

"This is either going to be the best or the worst thing I've ever said. (Sighs) I...er I've never been good at this stuff.

Cas looks at him confused

Dean looks forward

"Dean what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're about to kiss me...am I wrong?"

Dean moves back to his space

"How ...how do you feel about that?" asks Dean

A key turns in the door

"You took you're time"

"Dean...

"(Whispers) later...What did you get?"

Sam holds up two DVDs

"Really?"

"Are you surprised you know my movie tastes?"

Sam sits next to Cas

"Cas...popcorn

"Thanks"

3 hours later

"I should go my brothers will be wondering where I am"

"Let me call you a cab" Sam starts to get up

"No, that's alright I like public transport

"Ok cya"

"I'll call you"

Dean gives Cas a 'if that's ok' look

Cas nods

Another week latter

The door opens

"Finally...you got my pie?"

"Of course, look who I found"

Sam moves aside and Dean sees Cas standing at the door smiling.

Silence

Sam looks from Dean to Cas

"I'll be in my room call me when it starts"

"It is alight I'm here...It's just you didn't call"

"I was trying to pluck up the courage"

More silence

"So... how you been?"

"Dean Maybe we should...

"It's alright don't worry" Dean reassures him

"Dean I...

"Really, I've been rejected before ...I mean never by a guy but there's...

Cas cuts him off by leaning forward and kissing him quickly and then pulling away.

a first time for everything...You kissed me?...why?, not that I'm complain

"I wanted to...is that a good enough reason?"

Um-hum

Dean pulls Cas towards him and kisses him. Cas pulls away

"Why'd you stop?"

"Dean there's something I need to tell"

"Was the kiss bad?...did I do it wrong?"

"No, it was good...great. My brother will probably kill me for telling you this 'cause he always say's people won't understand and they'll run a mile. So I need you to promise you won't."

"Ok"

"Say it" Cas asks him

"I promise I won't run a mile" Dean reassures him

Silence

"This is the part where you speak"

"I'm an angel"

"I think you said that wrong"

"It's not a flirtation it's the truth"

"What?" asks Dean confused

"The species"

"Right, Cas"

"You don't believe me?"

Cas goes to the kitchen and Dean follows. He pulls out a knife.

"What's that for?" asks Dean

"Give me your hand" Cas tells him

Dean looks at Cas

"What don't you trust me" smiles Cas

Cas cuts Dean's arm

"What the hell?"

"Move your hand"

Cas put's a hand on the wound. A light shines and he removes his hand

"What the...how in the hell did you do that?

"Actually it's not in the hell...like I said I'm an angel"

Silence

"I guess I'll be going" Says Cas sadly

Dean walks in front of Cas to stop him going

"What else can you do?

"I can lift things, heavy things"

"Obviously"

"I don't sleep or eat. I mean I can I just don't need to"

"And?" asks Dean

"I can read minds

Silence

"Dean it's ok if you're freaked

"You ever read my mind?

"No, I've never wanted to" Cas replies

"Thanks" Dean says sarcastically

"I've never need to because you wear everything on your sleeve" Cas tells him

"Well I'm giving you permission"

"Oh"

Dean kisses Cas

"Your mind will have to wait"

"Oh"

"I bet your brother is thinking when this film is going to start"

"(Sighs) ok"

"I'll get him"

Cas disappears and comes back a second later to a open mouthed Dean

"He's on his way...did I forget to say I can teleport too"

"That is so cool. The perks of having an angel boyfriend...I mean not that I'm assuming that...

"Dean shut up, assume away I like being called your boyfriend"

Cas leans forward

Sam walks in

"Cockblocker" Dean whispers

"What"

"Nothing"

Sam looks at him strangely

"We ready?"

"Popcorn?" Sam offers Cas the bowl

"I'll pass thanks"

"More for me then"

Cas and Dean exchange smiles

2 hours later

"Well that was...educational" Says Sam sarcastically "Cas, let me call you a cab this time"

"Actually I'm going to stay here tonight"

"Ok...well goodnight guys"

"Sam it's only 9: 0 clock"

"I know but that film put me to sleep" Sam replies

"Still a classic"

Sam leaves

The next morning

"Dean, what do you want...

Sam walks in to Dean's room

for breakfast"

"Dean"

Cas shakes Dean awake

"What have I told you about knocking when you come in here"

"I'll just make some scrambled eggs"

Sam turns to leave

"Sam"

Sam turns back

" So you two are like in love now"

Dean looks at Cas smiles then back at Sam

"Yes, I love him"

Silence

"Sam look...

"I'm glad you finally admitted it out loud"

"How...

"So, scrambled eggs?"

Dean nods

Sam leaves

"Get dressed"

Dean sits on the bed. Cas puts a hand on Dean's back. Dean looks at Cas.

"I love you too"

"I know, but thank you for saying it

Dean leans forward kissing Cas. Cas pulls away

"We better stop before you get to excited"

"You say that like it's a bad thing"

The End


End file.
